Usagi and Mamoru One-Shots
by Kris Black
Summary: A series of one-shots that I write for my beloved, first fandom when writer's block strikes. I will post as frequently as I write them, and I will also take request ideas in the reviews/comments section! Enjoy.


Usagi picked up her cell phone and stared at the home screen. She debated, back and forth, on whether or not to call Mamoru. It was late her time, which meant it was early his. She knew his schedule enough to know that he was between classes right now, probably sitting in some coffee shop speaking English to all of the friends he had made over there.

Would he really want a call from a clingy girlfriend right now?

Usagi shook her head clear of that thought. She was much more than that. She could acknowledge that at least.

 _But what if…?_

What if, being away from all of the craziness that has been their lives for the past few years, he decided he liked it better over there? I mean, given the chance wouldn't she rather have a normal life, away from all the life-and-death situations, away from youma and away from Sailor Moon?

She thought of her friends, of Mamoru. Chibi-Usa.

 _Perhaps not_.

She unlocked the phone with a swipe of her finger and looked up to the full moon for guidance and strength. Taking a deep breath, she scrolled through her contacts and found Mamoru, listed under "Mamo-Chan".

He had purchased her this phone with international calling after the terrible battle with Galaxia. She felt guilty taking it from him but he had insisted that they be able to get in contact with each other at a moment's notice. Wherever they are. She kept her cell phone with her religiously (even in school) and he texted and checked in with her regularly.

But she needed to hear his voice today.

Her thumb hovered over his name and she bit her lip nervously. If she didn't call him now she would have to wait until his classes were over. That would mean having to either wake up really early or not going to sleep.

She wasn't sure she could wait another five minutes let alone five hours.

Strengthening her resolve, she took a deep breath and pressed the button. She pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Mamoru's voice came through the phone clearly after only one ring.

Usagi's voice hitched. Her mouth opened twice but no words could release.

"Hello? Usa-ko? Are you there?" Mamoru continued, his voice getting more panicked. " _Is everything okay?"_

"I'm here," Usagi managed to whisper.

"What's wrong?" He sighed out in relief at her voice.

"It's nothing," Usagi replied with tears building in her eyes. "I swear. I just… I just needed to hear your voice."

There was a brief pause on the phone. She heard Mamoru shuffling around as if he was packing up his bag and then he was on the move. She hated herself for making him change whatever plans he had because of her whims.

"I'm sorry. You're probably super busy right now and I am just being stupid."

"No! No, you can call me whenever you need to Usa-ko," Mamoru said steadily. "I know that this is hard on you. It is hard on me too. I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Usagi said, letting a few loose tears fall. "I feel like I had just got you back when I had to send you away again. I almost can't stand it."

"It will be alright, I promise. It's only a few more weeks and I can come home for Christmas."

"I get a few weeks before I send you back to America," Usagi laughed, almost bitterly. "I just don't understand why you couldn't study over here, Mamo-chan. Tokyo U would have accepted you."

Mamoru sighed.

"I am in one of the best universities in the world. I want to be the best doctor I can be. It is only going to be like this for a couple of years and I will be back for the Summers. We talked about this."

"Then we get a few years together until we become King and Queen of the entire planet, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. "I just want as much time with just you as I can get. We have been fighting for the world and for each other for as long as I can remember - even before that. Is it so wrong for me to want to just have you without having to share you with the world for once?"

"It's not wrong, Usa-ko. It's not wrong to want something for yourself for once." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I can't. When I come back for Christmas I will spend every moment I have in Japan with you. But I can't abandon my studies here."

"Not even for me?"

"That's not fair and you know it," he countered. "I would do anything in the world for you. You know that, I have done it. Can't you endure it for a little while longer? I will be done by the time you graduate high school. I am doing my internship in Tokyo."

Usagi didn't answer. She sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow up and hugged it tightly, phone pressed against her ear. She let more tears fall down her cheeks from her large, blue eyes. Perhaps calling him when she was upset hasn't been the best course of action after all.

Mamoru sighed on the other end of the phone and Usagi could almost see him running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"What's brought this on, Usagi?"

"It's just… we fought so hard, _so hard_ , to be together. Then when we finally have peace and an opportunity to just be Mamoru and Usagi you whisked away to college. I just miss you a lot, I need you. Not being around you is so painful. Then, when I see the Senshi going on dates or trying to move on with their lives until the next wave of whatever evil comes all I can think is: Mamoru and I aren't together. We aren't making the most of the peace we have fought for. What was the point?"

Mamoru inhaled deeply and didn't reply right away. Usagi tapped her right foot and anxiously blinked away more pooling tears while she waited. She was right. It hasn't been a good idea to call him. She should have just texted him goodnight like she always did.

"The point," Mamoru said, breaking their silence, "was to save the planet. It was to make sure we all had a future. A future I am working on making better for us as well."

"I know," Usagi whispered. "I'm sorry. I just wish that you could come home. But I know… I know that you can't. That you worked really hard to be where you are. I am just feeling lonely and sad and selfish. I'm sorry."

"It isn't selfish, Usa-ko. It's like us fighting for each other is all we have ever done, it almost makes it harder to be at peace. But I will be home soon. The time will pass sooner than you think, I promise. Then we will have the rest of forever."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Usagi took a deep breath and hastily wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"I'll see you at Christmas time. I'll come home before then if you need me to, even if I have to deal with the jet lag. It would be worth it as long as you don't cry over this again," said Mamoru.

"No, no I am fine really. I will see you at Christmas."

"Are you sure?"

"Right as rain," Usagi said trying to perk herself up. "But I better get a pretty awesome gift when you come home for good for dealing with all this."

"Don't worry, I have just the thing in mind," Mamoru promised.

Usagi couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usa-ko."


End file.
